


Oh no, she's hot!

by DarknessDaughter16



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Charlie being her flirty self as usual, F/F, Sara being a soft bun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessDaughter16/pseuds/DarknessDaughter16
Summary: An AU where Sara and Charlie are teachers and are trying to find if the two women they are currently crushing are a married couple.





	Oh no, she's hot!

\- You found anything yet?

\- No. Marian's file simply has Ava's name on the parents section but it also says Zari is a guardian.

\- Are you serious? What do we do now?

This is what Sara and Charlie have been doing for the past 5 months.  
Ever since the beginning of the school year, Sara has been trying to flirt with Marian's mother, Ava Sharpe, but for some reason it hasn't worked. Until Charlie told her about a cute woman who ocassionaly picks up a girl from her class who happens to have the same last name has Ava. Zari Sharpe.  
Her hopes crashed with the thought Ava might be married, but according to Charlie's sources, aka Nora the math teacher, Zari was not married, since she was great friends with her.  
So here they were, trying to understand what kind of relationship the two women had.

\- Are you talking about my mom? - spoke a childishly voice

\- Hey Marian. What are you doing here all alone? Shouldn't you be playing with your friends?

\- I could, but I don't want to. Why were you talking about my mom?

\- We were just...curious, since we've been seeing someone else picking you up. Is she your mom's girlfriend? - bluntly asked Charlie.

\- What the hell Charlie? You can't just ask her that! - mumbled Sara while smacking Charlie in the arm.

\- No. She my auntie.

\- What? - said with surprise the two women.

\- Mom says Auntie Zari came from another familie, one that didn't wanted her, so we took her in and we try to make her feel loved.

\- She's adopted? - wondered Sara.

\- Yeah, that's what my mom said.

They were shocked but happy. After all, the women were related just not the way they thought.  
When school ended, and the parents started to arrive Sara saw Charlie talking to Zari while Marian was waiting for them close by. "This bitch didn't lost any time."

\- Hello Miss Sharpe. - said Sara aproching the women.

\- Hello Miss Lance. It's nice to see you again.

\- Why love, don't say you weren't enjoying my company? - said Charlie smirking.

\- It's not that I don't appreciate your company, but my sister asked me to tell professor Lance she needs to talk to her and if she could wait a few minutes for her.

\- Of course, is everything OK? - she started to worry. Maybe something happened to Marian she hadn't known of. 

\- Yes, she just wants to know how little Marian is doing.

Sara and even Charlie's worries died in that moment. 

\- Auntie Zari, professor Charlie asked about you today. - said Marian while holding Zari's hand.

\- Really?

\- She wants to know if you're single. I think she has a crush on you.

The three women froze. "Did she just say that?" thought Sara; "Oh dear god! This girl just snitch me!" wondered Charlie; "Wait? Charlie has a crush on me?" was Zari thinking. Without missing a beat all of them started laughing. Hard. This was definitely not how Charlie planned on asking Zari on a date.

\- Well, since Missy Marian did me a favor, I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?

\- I'd like that. - smiled Zari

Sara left Zari and Charlie talking about their plans and went to her room. After a few minutes, she noticed someone had walking in the room and sat in front of her. She was not prepared for the sight in front of her.

Ava Sharpe wore a tight suit, with a tie around her neck, slightly loose. "So fucking kissable" thought Sara.

\- Excuse me? - wondered Ava.

\- What?

\- You mumbled something, but I couldn't understand it. Could you repeat please?

Sara wanted to slap herself. How didn't she realise she had spoken out loud her own thoughts? She needed to be more careful to not make the same mistake again.

\- I was worried when your sister told me you wished to speak to me. I began to think something was wrong with Marian.

\- Oh no, thankfully everything is fine with my daughter. I just wanted to know if she is behaving in class, if she's not causing trouble or any wrong.

They talked for almost 30 minutes, until Charlie banged on the door telling her they needed to leave.

-God help me bitch, I will burst into this room and pull you from your ears Sara. Whether you're wearing decent clothing or not.

She could feel her cheeks burning from the blush on her face. That was not how she wanted to end this meeting with Ava.

\- I'll be right there. Just a minute.

Trying her best to prevent Ava from seeing her reddness she lowered her head and said her goodbyes. The last think she expected was to have her head softly lifted by long fingers and beautiful eyes looking into her soul.

\- Before we part ways. - whispered Ava before leaning against her ear - I think you're fucking kissable as well.

Ava left the room, leaving a shocked Sara behind her. "Let's go Marian. Your aunt will kill me if we're late." screamed Ava to her daughter who was laying on the ground.

\- I'm so fucked. - spoke Sara forcing herself to meet Charlie in order to tell her the news


End file.
